StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void: Reclamation
StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void: Reclamation is a short video that acts as a prelude to Legacy of the Void. Description As the protoss prepare for battle and their impending reclamation of Aiur, Artanis is faced with countless difficult decisions—not the least of which is whether to invade at all. The stakes are high, and the costs stand to be even higher with the reclamation of Aiur at hand. Synopsis The Golden Armada has arrived at Aiur, ready to retake the planet. In the midst of this, Artanis is on the surface of Saalok in contemplation. His friend, Kaldalis, arrives, and breaks his solitude. Artanis admits his unease as to whether he is capable of leading the invasion to victory, and questions whether Aiur is worth reclaiming at all. Kaldalis points out that Aiur is the heritage of the protoss, to which Artanis points out that so is the Aeon of Strife. Yet the protoss do not cling to that dark time. Kaldalis points out that the Aeon of Strife ended favorably for the protoss. Khas brought them the Khala, and through their new unity, the protoss were able to turn their homeworld into a paradise. Yet once again, as Artanis points out, they fell into civil strife, as the Khalai turned on the Dark Templar. He voices the idea that the zerg invasion of their world was punishment for their past sins. The battle cost many protoss their lives, and Artanis knows that in the looming assault, even more will be sacrificed. He voices the idea that the protoss are simply clinging to an ideal whose time has passed. Kaldalis refuses to accept that. Artanis has united the Khalai and Nerazim. Aiur is their future. He will be an Akhundelar—one of the first to set foot on Aiur in the looming invasion, and one who will certainly perish as a result. He has done so willingly, in the knowledge that his actions will help bring about a new home for all protoss. Artanis gave him faith in this belief. He asks Artanis to return to the fleet. To lead them home. "My life for Aiur," he intones, before teleporting away. For a moment, a moved Artanis remains on the surface of the moon, before repeating Khaldalis's words. He then, in turn, teleports off the moon's surface and rejoins the fleet, which stands ready to begin the assault. Transcript Artanis - "I wish to be alone, Kaldalis." Kaldalis - "Your warriors question your whereabouts." Artanis - (sighs) "We are an ancient people. There are few of us left...and tomorrow...I send so many to die." Kaldalis - "If you doubt our capabilities=" Artanis - "I do not doubt them, old friend. I doubt my own motives. And if I doubt, so...will they..." Kaldalis - "What cause could be more noble than reclaiming our home?" Artanis - "Aiur is our past, but is it our future?" Kaldalis - "Aiur is our heritage!" Artanis - (sighs) "The Aeon of Strife is also our heritage. We do not cling to it, or want it's return. We acted no better than animals, and nearly drowned Aiur in our own blood." Kaldalis - "But from that conflict, the great Khas opened our minds. He brought us the glory of the Khala...and our every emotion, our every thought, became as one. With the Khala, we found unity. We rose from our failings, we made Aiur a beacon of progress in the galaxy, the envy of the stars." Artanis - "But in the glory of the Khala's light, so sure of our righteous destiny, we once again turned on our brothers." Kaldalis - "You speak of the Dark Templar." Artanis - "Yes. They chose to reject all that we are, and sever themselves from the Khala. We branded them heretics, tried to destroy them. We had forsaken our unity. And like the Aeon of Strife, that division made us weak. We were punished by fate for our weakness. Because of our certainty, Aiur fell to the zerg." Kaldalis - "I watched our home burn. Our honor lost." Artanis - "Countless lives lost! There will be more bloodshed in this invasion. More friends fallen. Because we cling to an ideal that may have passed." Kaldalis - "I refuse to accept that. Do you not see the symmetry in this moment? Driving the Dark Templar away was a sin. But today, because you have united us, we fight together. The lives lost tomorrow will be the price of our future." Artanis - "An easy sentiment from one who is not sending them to die!" Kaldalis - "From one who is being sent to die! I will be among the first to spill zerg blood. I am Akhundelar, the tip of the spear!" Artanis - "Akhundelar. Few will survive the first wave. Why?" Kaldalis - "Because I know of no higher honor. I volunteered for a chance to give my life for our home. To make a world for all protoss once more...you, made me believe in that." Artanis - "A world for all protoss once more...it will be because of warriors like you." Kaldalis - "Come back, Artanis. Lead us home." Artanis - "Kaldalis..." Kaldalis - "My life for Aiur." Artanis - "My life...for Aiur." Characters *Artanis *Kaldalis *Khas (flashback only) Video References (September 25, 2015) Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void: Reclamation lore video (in English). Category:Official Fiction